1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stencils. More specifically, the invention is an automatic stencilling machine which forms two rolls of a brick wall simulating stencil simultaneously on a table-top surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various stencil making machines, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an economical and portable stencil producing machine with a compact work surface, such as a table top, with the stencils brought on-site for installing brick facades on a multitude of construction materials, such as a driveway, cement board, block foam, plywood, drywall, plasterboard, glass cement slabs, around and in pools, metal, and brick stone. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,810, issued on Dec. 2, 1930 to John H. Petersen, describes a stencil printing machine of the type for printing on or decorating textile fabrics. The machine synchronizes the stencil material and the stencil cylinder to move at the same rate of speed to ensure accuracy in the printed or decorative designs or patterns. The machine is distinguishable for its stencil cylinder and its associated drive mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,959, issued on Nov. 2, 1948 to Melvin H. Sidebotham, describes a machine for thermoplasticallyl treating materials of the sheet material type in a reel-to-reel configuration that applies and adheres a powdered thermoplastic material to the sheet. As the sheet is transferred from one reel it is heated, treated, and cooled before being rolled onto an opposite reel for storage until it is used. The machine is distinguishable for requiring a coating mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,379, issued on Aug. 12, 1980 to Silvano E. Salvador, describes a method for creating a simulated brick surface or the like which utilizes an adhesive tape with two series of marks for demarking the positions of a plurality of tapes to delineate simulated mortar lines. After a settable composition is applied to the surface, the tape is removed prior to the final setting of the composition. The method is distinguishable for attaching the horizontal stencil tapes with black, red and green marks on a wall with vertical strips attached to the color coded marks. The present inventive machine does not require color coding of the stencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,145, issued on Nov. 4, 1952 to Harry M. Dufford, describes a changeable four-sided pattern stencil with metal vertical and horizontal bars for use in molding decorative wall facings. The stencil is distinguishable for its variable sizing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,905, issued on Sep. 14, 1993 to Ronald E. Webber, describes a stencil system and process for applying a decorative coating atop a substrate. Three sheets of transparent polycarbonate are processed to form an array of hexagons and rectangles. The stencils are distinguishable for requiring cutouts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,671, issued on Jul. 16, 1996 to Hiroshi Kanno, describes a stencil duplicating machine applying a uniform tension to a stencil. The machine is distinguishable for application only to a printing drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,217, issued on Dec. 16, 1919 to Anthony Stokes, Jr., describes a heating apparatus for process embossing. The apparatus is distinguishable for its embossing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,391,743, issued on Sep. 27, 1921 to Samuel Lipsius, describes a machine which is distinguishable for producing raised printing by drum printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,239, issued on Nov. 2, 1943 to Harry Fleisher et al., describes a spool truck for a screen printing apparatus which is distinguishable for its silk screening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,329, issued on Sep. 29, 1998 to Hiroshi Tateishi et al., describes a printer for wrapping a stencil around a drum which is distinguishable for being limited to printing from a drum.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,160,151 A, published on Dec. 18, 1985, describes a combination stencil duplicator and stencil imager which is distinguishable for its printing structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a automatic stenciling machine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to an automatic artificial brickwork stencil making machine having duplicate assembly lines which is small enough to fit on a coffee table-top like base. An upright roll of an adhesive coated plastic tape at one end of the base is fed through an upright plastic coated paper strip or tab containing cartridge to adhere the tabs to the pressure sensitive tape at predetermined intervals by a tamper element rotated by a drive spool connected by an endless drive chain. The tabbed tape continues on to an upright take up spool at the opposite end of the base. The take up spool is driven by a chain drive mechanism underneath the base. Several tape guides are positioned to maintain the direction of the travelling tape.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a machine for making a brickwork stencil.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for automatically making a brickwork stencil with an adhesive coating on one side of an elongated tape.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for automatically making a brickwork stencil with upright tabs spaced at a predetermined distance on the elongated tape.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for automatically making a brickwork stencil in two production lines positioned on a limited base surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.